1. Field
An aspect of the present disclosure relates to a touch sensor and a liquid crystal display including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As interest in information displays and demand for portable information media increases, research and commercialization on display devices replacing cathode ray tubes (CRTs) that are existing display devices have recently been actively conducted.
In particular, a liquid crystal display (LCD) is a device that displays an image using optical anisotropy of liquid crystals, and is widely being applied to TVs, notebook computers, monitors, tablet computers, cellular phones, and the like because the LCD has an excellent resolution, color rendering capability, picture quality, and the like.
Recently, a touch sensor capable of sensing a user's touch has been embedded in the LCD, so that the user can more conveniently use the LCD.
Accordingly, a conventional touch sensor merely performed a function of detecting a touch position, and does not detect a user's touch pressure. In addition, a separate pressure sensor should be installed in the touch sensor so as to detect a touch pressure.